Southern Sweethearts
by BriellaMonroe
Summary: Jasper leaves Bella for the civil war. She becomes a vampire and hooks up with Edward. What happens when she meets up with Jasper in the present? Story better than summary.


Southern Sweethearts Chapter 1

Please R&R this story if you've read it. I'd really appreciate it. It would boost my self-confidence if you left positive reviews and leave feedback as well so I can improve my story. Thanks and enjoy the story! Heart, Briella.

Briella: (Calls official U.S. Patent Association) Um, hi! I want to get a patent on the Twilight Saga.

Patent Guy: Uh, miss, Stephenie Meyer already owns the Twilight Saga.

Briella: What? There must have been some mistake… Do you think you could like double check or something? I've never heard of her…Hello? Helllooo? You still there? (Taps phone repeatedly.) Damn.

(Flashback)

_I remember that dreadful day in 1862. It was September 13th, my birthday. But my boyfriend, Jasper Whitlock had given me the opposite of what I wanted. Jasper had wanted to talk to me about something. We were at our special spot, at the beautiful clearing in the forest near the lake. "Bella, I'm leaving. For the war." All the air rushed out of me. I stared into space trying to grasp this new information. My heart was pounding. I took a deep breath. In…Out…In…Out..."Bella let me explain." I calmed down and glared at him. If looks could kill, he'd be dead and I wouldn't have to worry about his life in the battlefields. "Jasper, you don't need to explain. You're only 16! What if you die? What about your parents? What about me?" My eyes started to sting and I felt the tears start to appear. I silently threatened them but they seemed to know the threat was fake. "I'll miss you…" I managed to say through my tears. I rested my head on his lap. "I will too. But, I just feel it's the right thing to do. I've always been a trouble maker. But, you know my grandfather was in the Revolutionary War. And my father was in the army for 5 years. So, I kinda feel I should serve in the Civil War." Jasper explained. "I understand." I replied as I started to wipe away my tears. I lifted my head off his lap. "I promise I'll come back" he assured me. He stood up and offered me his hand. I grasped it and he pulled me up. I smiled and leaned in for a goodbye kiss. When our lips touched, I hooked my arms around his neck and he wrapped my arms around my waist, pulling me closer. After what seemed like 10 minutes of passionate kissing, he broke away. I hugged him wishing we could stay like that forever. "I won't go, if you want." he offered. "No. You can go. I'll be alright." I told him. But inside I knew I'd be horrible. And I'd be counting every minute until the horrible war was over and Jasper came back._

_4 Years Later_

_The civil war ended over a year ago. Jasper never came back. I was devastated. But soon I gave up on spending my days crying and decide to end all the pain once and for all._

_I was on the Merrywood Cliff looking down at the sharp rocks below, positioned next to the dark gloomy waters that used to seem so cheerful. After several hesitations, I took a deep breath and jumped. I immediately regretted it. My heart leapt into my throat. It all happened so fast. I was falling- then I hit something __**HARD**__. I screamed thinking when I opened my eyes I'd be in heaven. Or at least I hoped I'd be in heaven. My body felt so broken. I swear I heard my skull crack. I forced my eyes open slightly. I saw a pale and unbelievably attractive guy standing above me. I felt fear rush over me. As he bent towards me I couldn't help but cringe and immediately I felt a horrible pain in my skull. I immediately wished I could have at least been able to make an effort to fight him off. Suddenly he bit into my neck. I screamed again. This time surprisingly louder. "Make…the pain stop!" I pleaded through my tears. "Kill me! Kill me!" I screamed. I felt like fire was burning through me. But it wasn't burning my body or doing any damage. After a possible eternity of agonizing burning it finally stopped. I sighed in relief. I slowly stood up and took in my surroundings. I was still near the sharp rocks but I didn't feel any pain. It was weird because from my screaming I had thought I would have at least had some broken bones. The attractive man was still there. This time I felt safe around him. "Wha…Why?" I stuttered. He chuckled. "My name is Carlisle." Carlisle told me all about vampires, what they do, can do, and what they need. Later Edward, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett joined us. It took time, and I mean __time__ to pair up with Edward, but it happened and I love him a lot. And sometimes, I can't help but wonder what would have happened if Jasper had been a vampire?_

Please review!


End file.
